candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Guess the Object (Round 2)!!
Answer: Calcium carbonate Stub-ub-ub-be-de-stub, stub-ub-ub-be-de-stub, I love you... Another cliche baby! (I regret to inform ******** that I made this joke) (I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!) Now second round!! What are you waiting for? STUB!!!!!!! NOO!! We are onto the second round of STUB!!! NO!! Guess the object! (1 hour later) Guess the object now! TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” I remind you to think of the questions wisely because every question is a key to STUB!!! NO!! BLABBLE!! NO!!! 276/Dreamworld is the hardest level in the world! NOOOOOO!!!! And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory, correct! SpongeBob Squarepants! Let the fun beSTUB!! NOO!! Let the fun begin! Asked Questions and answers #Can you sit on it? }tick|18}} Get it? Who would not? #Is it found in Candy Crush Saga only? }cross|18}} #Is it found in real life? }tick|18}} #Is the object tangible? }tick|18}} #Can you eat it? }tick|18}} Sorry, turning this answer into a correct answer because of an example I found. #Is it bigger than an average person? It depends #Is it found at school? }tick|18}} #Is it found in Candy Crush Saga? }cross|18}} #Is it related to history class? }cross|18}} #Is it related to math? }cross|18}} #Is it related to science? }tick|18}} You are trying to end this '''STUB' quickly, aren't you?'' #Is it a toy? }cross|18}} Would you play it (the answer)? #Can we buy it in a retail store? }tick|18}} #Does it cause health problems? }tick|18}} Basically, if you take too much of a substance, it will cause health problems. This applies to vitamins, minerals and proteins. #Does it come with tons of colors? }cross|18}} #Is it related to chemistry? }tick|18}} #Is it related to physics? }cross|18}} #Is it related to biology? }tick|18}} #Is it found in our bodies? }cross|18}} #Is it related to life science/environmental science? }tick|18}} #Is it found in a typical science classroom? }tick|18}} #Is it in the digestive system? }cross|18}} #Is it also found in our houses? }tick|18}} #Is it an appliance? }cross|18}} #Is it a type of plant? }cross|18}} #Is it living? }cross|18}} #If not, did it use to be alive? }cross|18}} #Is it liquid in room temperature? }cross|18}} #Is it solid in room temperature? }tick|18}} #Is the object related to using energy? }cross|18}} #Is the object related to conserving energy? Please be more specific #Is it found on the periodic table of elements? }cross|18}} #Can it be used to clean something? }cross|18}} Maybe you should do this when you use this answer to clean your stuff. #Is it manmade? Half-correct #Is it formed naturally on this Earth? }tick|18}} #What does half-correct mean? Does it mean sometimes? You could say it is correct and incorrect at the same time, or the answer is in the grey area. #Can you buy it at a typical convenience store? }cross|18}} #Is it related to fossils? }cross|18}} #Was it used 100 years ago? }tick|18}} #Was it used 1000 years ago? }tick|18}} #Was it used in the BCE time era? }tick|18}} #Do you think every registered user on this wiki knows it? }tick|18}} Unless you are uneducated #Was it used more back then and not used as much now? Cannot tell #Was it not used as much back then used much more now? Cannot tell #Did the ancient Mesopotamians discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the ancient Egyptians discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the ancient Chinese discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the ancient Romans discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the ancient Greeks discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the Mesoamericans discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the English, Portuguese, or Spanish discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Did the Africans discover or improve on it? }tick|18}} #Is it discussed every day or most days in biology class? }tick|18}} #Is it discussed every day or most days in chemistry class? }tick|18}} #Can it be found in another school class? }tick|18}} #Is it an animal? }cross|18}} #Is it a type of rock? Half-correct (I consider that as the biggest clue here) #Is it an acid? }cross|18}} #Is it a base? }tick|18}} #Is it reactive? Please be more specific #Is it an ionic substance? }tick|18}} #Is it a metal? }cross|18}} #Covalent? I'm not sure because I don't know what it means as I'm not studying in senior forms... But according to Yahoo answers, I think yes. #A polymer? }cross|18}} #Is it an ore? }cross|18}} #Is it a pure substance (as opposed to a mixture)? According to your meaning: }tick|18}} #Is it found in Diamond Digger Saga? Probably #Is it lava rock? }cross|18}} #Is it related to Earth science? }tick|18}} #Is it a type of mineral? }tick|18}} #A type of crystal? }cross|18}} #A type of bond? }cross|18}} I've never heard of this answer being a bond #Is it a good idea to microwave it? Why would you bother doing that? I can't answer you! #Will it blend? Please be more specific #See what I did there? You pushed the red button? #Can I do one of these after this is over? May I hand the round 4 of '''STUB' to Asew54321'' #Is it available to all continents of the world? }tick|18}} #Does this object contain sodium? }cross|18}} #Does this object contain chloride? }cross|18}} #Is it or really close to blue? Green? Yellow? Red? Orange? White? Black? Purple? Pink? Brown? Clear? The color gold? The color silver? White #Does it need electricity or energy to function? }cross|18}} #Is it an item we use everyday? It depends #Is it an item we bring to school everyday? }cross|18}} #Is the cation of this ionic substance potassium? }cross|18}} #Bicarbonate of soda by any chance? What do you mean? Wrong guesses *Air (Hellberg's song featuring Teqq and Taylr Renee. I bet s/he doesn't look at question 1 and 4 clearly.) *Chair (Sarcastically chair is a toy. Baby chairs... Or even a baby car could be considered as a chair.) *Fossil fuels (The area is too large, and you can't sit on natural gas or crude oil) *Paper (Paper comes in various colors as paper is an artificial product) *Concrete *Cement *Chewing Gum *Metal *Rock (I said half-correct, didn't I?) *Gold (Can you really find it in the classroom?? And it appears in CCS!) *Steel *Wood *Bronze *Copper *Coal *Sodium chloride (Lefty7788 is almost there!) x2 (Please read the whole blog post carefully Blackbird!) *Sodium (THIS IS METALLIC!!) *Soap *Blable (R U Sirius) *Sponge *Sodium hydroxide (I guess you can't eat that) *Copper (II) sulfate (Dry it up now!) *Ice (It is alkaline??? You kidding?) *Sodium bicarbonate x2 (Mmm... You really need to read the blog post carefully!) *Sodium Benzoate *Sodium Hypochlorite *Sodium Citrate *Sodium Lauryl sulfate *Sugar *Pepper *Salty Canyon *Sodium carbonate (Close, the end is near...) *Lead (Please don't mix up with pencil lead because normal lead is so hard that you can't even write a word on a piece of paper) *Llama (It's a mixture!) *Cake (PIECE OF CAKE!!) *Lime *Calcium (You're almost there!) *Lithium *AgBr (You mean Silver and Bromine?) *Quartz *Hydrogen *Sodium *Potassium *Rubidium (Don't go too far) *Ceasium *Francium (Related to France??) *Rhodium (How many times I have told you it is not in the periodic table!!) *Plutonium *Xenon (Noble gas...) *The whole periodic table (Don't be a moron please...) *Carbon dioxide (Demonstrate to me how you can eat it!) *Sodium fluoride *Sodium bromide *Potassium Chloride *Potassium carbonate (Almost!) Sum up by Wildoneshelper *In real life *Tangible *Related to chemistry and biology *Notice the half-correct answers and questions. *Alkaline *Ionic substance *Mineral *Compound *Prepare to see the answer within 12 hours! Have a rest with this song! (Updated each week) #TYSLEFTFOOT Credits *Basim - Cliche Love Song *Stub jokes creators *3primetime3 *Candy Crush Saga Wiki *Candy Crush Saga *Blabble power *SpongeBob SquarePants *David Eisley & Bob Kulick - Sweet Victory *Deadlox *Ty's left foot Answer *Calcium carbonate answered by Imamadmad Reasons from one to evermore! Starting with question 1 first, calcium carbonate is a solid you could sit on it and the alkalinity is not as basic as other bases, so it won't corrode you. Definitely, this compound could be elsewhere on Earth and in real life. Furthermore, it is a real object that you could touch it, which is tangible. Later, I search the Wikipedia if calcium carbonate could be eaten, and confirmed. It serves as a cheap antacid and this means you could eat it. However, I bet you won't because antacid is used to swallow but not grind. It depends if the calcium carbonate is larger than you because you could toggle the size by some methods. Mind you calcium carbonate comes in marble, chalk, limestone, shell and pearl. Therefore, you could see it in school, especially the windowsill and the thing in front of the door. Unfortunately, I don't think it appears in Candy Crush Saga. Related to history and math? Not really. I don't see this compound used as a toy, because the purpose is not a toy. And yes, you could buy chalk in retail store, or if you argue that blackboard chalk is not made from calcium carbonate, I suggest marble instead. Calcium carbonate definitely will cause health problems and excess intake would lead to milk-alkali syndrome. As calcium carbonate is a compound, it only comes with the color of white. As mentioned above, this is related to biology (shells) and chemistry. I have not heard calcium carbonate is in our body naturally. It is found in your houses, and everyone should know it because marble is an important substance to decorate your house. Calcium carbonate is not living and I finally put the answer of did it use to be alive to wrong because it is just only a substance present in some animals, but not something alive. Moreover, decomposing is a chemical change, so you can't basically deduce that calcium carbonate used to be alive. As it is a compound, it is not an element and could not be found in the periodic table. Never heard of using calcium carbonate to clean things, and the fact that it is very highly insoluble already have already eliminated the chance for using calcium carbonate solution to clean things. Manmade? You could make calcium carbonate and nature could make it, so half-correct. Fossils are related to fossil fuels, amber etc. Traces of calcium carbonate could be back to Ancient Egypt, where pyramids are built with limestone. Various historical buildings are built with limestone and marble, especially Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. You would discuss calcium carbonate and shells and I'm examined by calcium compounds recently! The pH value of calcium carbonate is around 9 and it is reactive under some circumstances. It is an ionic substance because the cation calcium and the anion CO3. Covalent? I'm not sure. It is not an ore but calcite is. Because ore is a mixture, so it is not an ore. It is found in Diamond Digger Saga according to chemistry because there are rocks, but we don't know if the rocks obey the laws of chemistry or whatsoever. It is not found in lava rock according to what I found. It is a type of mineral and never heard of explosions related to microwave with calcium carbonate. Will it blend? Not with water, but with hydrochloric acid. "Blend" is too vague, so please be more specific. It is available in all continents in the world, and probably Antarctica because this continent is once thrived with organisms. You might dig out calcium carbonate there if technology permits that. So basically calcium carbonate is a substance that you already know but not the specific name. If you have done lime water test, you would know adding carbon dioxide to calcium hydroxide solution would give out water and calcium carbonate, which turns the lime water milky. However, excessive carbon dioxide would turn water and calcium carbonate to calcium hydrogencarbonate or calcium bicarbonate. And my textbook says alkali is no more different than base, so I guess it is some British and American English duel again. Prepare for carnage! Congratulations! Now let's move on to the next round of stub to 3primetime3! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests